Little Annie
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: sooo I have been struck by beautiful lightning made of pure aruani and I had to write something about it. Anyways not my idea, this is due to beautiful fanart in tumblr. Annie get s pregnant by mistake and she doesn t know how o tell armin. Yeah basically that s all. ARUANI YOU GUYS JIGBEROHBOIGQY
1. Chapter 1

it wasn´t my idea to ruin my life watchig aruani fanfics, but it happened. I just saw too many AU´s in which Annie had a baby and...well why not?

* * *

"Please don´t be positive. Please don´t be. Please, please, please, please…" She opened her eyes again. Double lines. Again. "Shit…"

She throws the pathetic stick across her room and cradles closer to the corner. She looks with widened eyes at the ten things in front of her, lined up perfectly, and pushes them away from her._ It can´t be true_, she thinks to herself. _No, no, no, no._

She´s a mess.

She´s only in her largest shirt. Her hair is all messy and her hair band barely holds it together. She can´t handle it. How could she? She´s only eighteen! She´s going to college! But that won´t happen anymore… No college, no studies.

She puts both her hands to her mouth, screaming into them. She can´t be pregnant. She can´t have a baby… She´s the most impatient person in the world and the least nice. How would she manage a baby? Well Armin could help her but-

"Armin…" _how in the freaking hell could she tell him?! _Pain shoots from her stomach and she hugs it tight. The tests can´t be wrong, the feeling of something inside her proves them right. She winces at the pain. She tries to push it away, she must figure her important problem right now. Armin…how would he react?

_He´ll leave you. _A voice inside her says. "He´ll never do that…" she murmurs to herself, _would he?_ she couldn´t be sure. He´s a nervous guy, maybe he would.

"No" she says to herself "stop" she´s talking to no one in particular, but she must stop thinking this stuff. She crawls to her bed and lies on it, looking at the ceiling above her. She reaches for her phone in her bedside, holds it in her hands tightly and throws it across the room.

She´s fighting against herself, but she knows she must call him. He´s the father and the child will be born, she can´t change that. Her belly would eventually get big and he would notice. Maybe she could hide it till then. Then she could say something like: _Look, don´t I look fat? It started after we had sex and now this!_ Or maybe: _I feel something inside me and I have skipped my period. How strange is that? _

"Stop!" she yells, tugging at her hair like a mad women. It´s not time for jokes.

She sits up straight and crawls across her bed with one hand, keeping the other hugging her stomach. She leans down and grabs her phone, screen now cracked, and turns it on. In the darkness of her room it feels like fire in her eyes, but she manages to get to the keyboard.

She drops the phone twice and marks the wrong number thrice but, with her fingers shaking, she manages to type his number. It rings, once, twice, then his voice sounds like poison to her, even if it´s in the kindest tone.

"Hey, Annie" he says normally, but they feel like the first and worst words of her life.

"A-Armin?" her voice trembles. "C-c…" she can´t even say one word.

"Annie?" he sounds worried "are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I-I…" she feels the pain again and groans loudly, dropping the phone and clutching at her stomach. She keeps groaning loudly to herself while she hears the buzzing of her phone and the faint noises of Armin calling her name on the phone.

After a few minutes she hears the banging on her door.

"Annie!" _Armin_ "Annie are you okay? Annie…"

She vaguely comes to her feet and stumbles across her room to open the door. She leans against the door for support as she opens it to see Armin standing there. A worried look on his face. He surges forward and pulls her into a hug. She falls into her arms and cries into his shoulder. Armin doesn´t know what´s happening. He just passes his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down.

Armin gently pushes her back, holding her by the arms "Annie, what´s wrong?"

She blinks at him. _What do I say?_

"Armin…" she starts "I-I have something t-to tell you"

"What is it?" he looked so innocent.

_What do I say?_

"P-Promise me you won´t be mad" she looks down, something very unlike her. Armin puts his hands on her face and raises her face to look at him.

"Okay" he nods.

"P-promise me" she can´t bear the thought of him being angry at her.

"I promise, Annie" he shakes his head "what´s wrong?"

"I-I…" _Say it! _"I´m…"

"Annie, what´s-"

"I´m pregnant" she finally says, looking straight into his eyes, feeling the weight from her body disappearing.

"Pregnant?" he repeats "you mean…"

"Yeah…" Annie doesn´t see anger in his face, only surprise "you´re gonna be a d-dad"

"You´re sure?" he whispers to her, she nods weakly "Annie" he kisses her and carries her in his arms "that´s amazing"

"You´re not mad?" she whispers "really?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" he almost laughs, but she knows it´s not genuine. He sits her in the edge of the bed and kneels in front of her. Annie can´t stand to meet his eyes. He did want to go to college and go away with her. He wanted to see the world and now this little mistake would stop that.

She was shaking when he held her hands. He kisses her knuckles, then raises his hands to her face. With his thumbs he wipes away the tears she didn´t know were falling. "Hey…" he whispers to her "Don´t cry" it was so odd. He had never really seen her cry. She never cried, and if she did, she would hide it.

"What about college?" she says plainly "what about going around the world, seeing the sea… all you wanted?"

He smiles up to her "that can wait" he whispers, then stands up and kisses her forehead, her cheek, her nose and then her lips "everything can wait" He raises her again and sits her in her bed, then crawls up to lie with her, cradling her in his arms, passing his hand through her hair. Annie buries her head into his chest and clutches at her stomach. She can feel it inside her, even if it´s diminutive, she knows it´s there.

"Does it hurt?" he whispers pulling her closer.

"Kind of" she chuckles and smiles a little "you think it will be worth it?"

"Of course" he says matter-of-factly. He puts a hand in her stomach "I´ve always wanted to be a dad…always wanted to have something with you"


	2. Chapter 2

_Three months _

Annie was tired. She had just went walking from her to Armins home because she thought it may be relaxing. She was wrong. This was everything but relaxing. Her legs hurt and she felt lightheaded. She usually never got tired during this short walks, but her pregnancy somehow affected her. She was panting when she reached the doorstep. She restlessly knocked the door and Armin came instantly to the rescue and helped Annie to his room.

She had her hoodie still on and was tugging at the hem of it, being too tired to even lift her arms a bit to take off the heat of her. She pulled the white hoodie halfway over her head and then Armin came to take the rest of it. She was left in a white tank top and now at least breathed normally.

"You came _walking_?" Armin says almost sarcastically. "Annie, you know you shouldn´t be pushing yourself too much"

"I´m not pushing myself" she muttered taking a sip from the water Armin brought her. "I just wanted to walk, thought it would clear my mind"

"I already told you," he laughs placing a kiss on her head "I know you want to go back to running and exercising but first you must give birth to our son"

"Can you carry me downstairs?" she asks changing theme quickly. She doesn´t want to be reminded she can´t do boxing for more than six more months.

"Okay" he says instantly putting his hands between her knees and on her back. "Just promise me we´ll stay on the couch"

"Deal" she says as he carries her down the stairs. When they´re halfway down Annie feels a pain surging from her lower back and her abdomen getting hard. "Unghhhhhh" she hugs her belly but the pain doesn´t go away.

Armin quickly carries her down the stairs and sits her in the nearest chair. She breathes unevenly in and out as the pain seems to ever so slowly go away, but it´s there. "Don´t worry Annie, it´s just a contraction" he tells her soothingly. She has her eyes shut closed and starts breathing in and out as the pain finally shuts out.

"That really hurt" she whispers as she hugs her stomach.

"I know, I know" Armin nods and smiles "But it´s only a contraction though. I read about it before. It only happens once in a while though, you shouldn´t worry about it"

"I shouldn´t worry about my body being squished from my inside outs?" she says sarcastically and Armin frowns.

"I was just trying to-"

"No, forget it, I´m sorry" she pinches the bridge of her nose. "I´m just stressed out, that all"

"Don´t worry" Armin says cheerful as always and kisses her cheek. "It´s gonna turn out fine!"

Annie feels her stomach turn and suddenly she feels sick. She covers her mouth with her hand and looks quickly for something to throw up on. She sees an empty purse and buries her head in it as she throws up. Her whole body is tough and her face twitches. Armin pulls the her bangs behind her ear and rubs her back.

Armin opens his mouth to speak but Annie cuts him. "Let me guess. It´s alright. It´s normal. I have read about this"

Armin nods "Well, you got me there"

"Just shut up and carry me to the sofa" she groans as she rubs her temples. Armin doesn´t care she´s being so mean so he just does as commanded and carries her to the sofa where they end up snuggling together and falling asleep.

While Annie sleeps on Armin´s chest he leans in and kisses her head. "You´re beautiful" he whispers, knowing she´s awake but faking sleep. He kisses her forehead "you´re smart". A peck on her cheek "you´re strong". He kisses her lips softly "you´re precious" he whispers and then allows him to see the tiny smile in Annie´s lips, suggesting she was awake.


	3. Chapter 3

_Five months_

If she was a mess before, now she´s a disaster.

She´s kneeled in front of the toilet, her hands gripping both sides. She´s still using her oversized grey t-shirt and no pants. She had been there all day long, not pulling her face away from the toilet. She has been sick to her stomach and headaches come and go every few minutes.

Her phone suddenly rings and she takes a few seconds to register it. She doesn´t stand up, she just throws her hand up to the sink and searches for it there. She vaguely touches the green thing in the bottom of the phone and raises it to her ear.

"Annie?" she winces at the loud comment. She had been in silence for two days straight.

"Hey Armin" she says vaguely. Her voice is full of sickness and she coughs to the phone a few times.

"You okay?" he asks worried and she nods to herself.

"I feel like shit that´s been vomited twice and then stepped on"

She hears just a tiny race of laughter "want me to come over?"

"I look like shit too"

"I don´t care"

"And smell like it too"

"I´ll be there in a few minutes with pills" she can almost feel his smile "today we have to go to check on our little Annie"

"What if it´s a boy?" she frowns to herself "wait a second" she puts the phone down and throws up again in the toilet. She cleans her mouth and raises the phone again "then we would have a little Armin"

"It´s gonna be a little Annie" he says, so sure of himself "and she´s gonna be beautiful, just like you"

"Didn´t I tell you I looked like shit today?" she coughs "hurry up. I need someone to cook me something. I´m starving like hell"

"Okay Annie. I´ll be there" he yawns "try not to die while I´m not there, please"

"I´ll try" she sighs "bye"

"Bye" she throws the phone again, not caring if it breaks, and goes back to facing the toilet.

It feels like an eternity to her for Armin to come back.

She knows he´s there when she feels the warm hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her head. She only nods at his presence and continues, while he rubs her back, to throw up. When she finishes, she gestures for him to help her and he kneels in front of her.

Annie carefully wraps her small but strong arms around his neck and he pulls her up, holding her under the knees to support her. They had done this several times since she got pregnant to help her move around her little apartment or he would carry her bridal style. He lays her on her bed and searches her drawers to find some clothes.

"I told you I looked like shit" she mutters rubbing her eyes and yawning. She hugs her stomach. Now it´s like two inches bigger than when she found out, but it´s almost no noticeable, but you can still tell. She had always had a flat stomach with marked abs and now she has a hard tummy.

"You don´t look like shit" he pauses "you just smell like it"

"Still," Annie sighs "I told you"

"Go on and shower" he points at the bathroom "It can´t be that hard"

She takes her time scrubbing herself and being under the hot water. When she finishes she pulls on a white shirt and a pair of jeans. But when she tries them on, the stupid zipper doesn´t close so she has to put on one pair of grey trousers she had long ago. She asks Armin to tie up her hair and they go to the hospital.

She almost falls in the entrance so Armin carries her the rest of the way. He sits her in the bed and closes the door, waiting for the doctor to come. Armin stands in front of her. She has her hands on her sides and is staring intently at the ground. Armin puts his hands on top of hers and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"It´s gonna be okay" he murmurs to her.

A woman comes in and introduces herself as the doctor. Armin pulls a chair beside the bed and holds her hand as she puts the little machine over her. She´s not nervous, but Armin is. The little screen shows black and white images of the baby and Annie can´t help the little smile coming to her lips. She had an actual living creature inside her.

"Is it a she?" Armin says excited.

"Yeah," the woman smiles "that´s what you wanted right?"

Armin kisses Annie´s knuckles "I told you it would be a little girl"

"You win" she sighs "I still feel like shit though"

The woman laughs and scribbles on a paper. She hands it to Armin "here" she points at the medicines "this should shut her pain out or at least calm her a little"

They´re about to get out the door when the woman smiles "Don´t worry" she says "It wasn´t a mistake"


	4. Chapter 4

9 months

They´re watching a movie when it happens. She has an enormous stomach and she suddenly feels something wet beneath her.

"Armin" She tugs at his sleeve "Armin I think I broke it"

"What?" he says sleepily "broke what?"

"Armin" he looks at him straight in the eye "it´s coming"

"Right now?" he asks worried.

"No" she speaks with sarcasm "tomorrow. Of course right now!" she´s paranoid.

"Oh god" Armin stands up and goes to her room screaming "I´ll bring you a pair of pants! Get the keys!"

In a few minutes they´re out in the car. Annie´s on the back seat, rubbing her stomach. His hands shake on the wheel and the pain in her stomach increases. They live like ten minutes from the hospital and only five have passed.

"Armin" she says in her most threatening voice, clinging to her seat.

"Five minutes Annie" he says turning right "Five minutes and we´ll be there"

"Armin" she repeats in the same tone "go faster" he does as he´s told and presses harder on the pedal. They´re three minutes away.

"Annie hang in there" he tries to help her with his soothing voice. She throws a shoe at him "what the hell?! Calm down!"

"Don´t tell me to calm down!" she yells "I´m trying to not give birth to your godsdam daughter on the fucking car you idiot!"

"Don´t insult our Amir, Annie" he says calmly.

"DRIVE FASTER!" she yells, but he´s hitting full gas.

"I´m trying to!"

"TRY HARDER!"

"Calm down!"

"DON´T TELL ME TO CALM ME DOWN!"

They arrive at the hospital in a screech and there are already doctors outside waiting for them. Armin called them to be ready. They carry Annie out of the car and take her to a little room and shut the door closed on Armin´s face. All he can do is wait now…

He sits in the bench outside the room, fingers tapping his knees as he waits one, two, three hours until one doctor comes out. Three large scratches starting under his eye and ending in his jaw are still bleeding and he has a bruise in his arm.

Armin stands up alarmingly "Is she okay?" he asks worried.

"It was tough" the doctor said "but she came out alright. Pretty tough girl you got yourself"

"Can I see her?" the doctor nods and he runs into the room. He stops beside her bed when he sees her, so little and so fragile. She lies beside a very tired looking Annie that is deep in sleep. The little girl has such a cute face Armin is stuck with the smile in his. He rounds the bed and carries Amir in his arms. He´s finally a dad, a young one, but a dad, and he holds his child in his arms.


End file.
